1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the camber and caster of the wheels of a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism that provides controlling movement to the lower control arm of a vehicle.
2. Discussion
Proper alignment of the vehicle""s wheels are essential for a comfortable ride, ease of steering, extended tire life, and reduced road noise and vibration. Many alignment angles have been defined to assist in properly designing and aligning the wheels of a vehicle. Caster is the angle of the steering axis of a wheel from its vertical viewed from a lateral side of the vehicle. Camber is the angle of the wheel from its vertical viewed from the front of the vehicle.
The camber and caster of a vehicle can change over time as the vehicle wears and absorbs shocks and vibrations. Manufacturers, therefore, design vehicles to provide a means for adjusting the camber and caster. An effective method of providing such an adjustment mechanism is illustrated on the 2000 Toyota Tundra. This vehicle provides an adjustment mechanism where the lower control arm is attached to the vehicle frame. The adjustment mechanism includes an off-center cam that carries the bushing that attaches the lower control arm to the frame. The off-center cam can be rotated to move the lower control arm inboard and outboard laterally which affects the cam and caster of the wheel. Other prior art systems also include an off-center cam that provides for the adjustment, however, the amount of lateral movement is dependent upon the size of the off-center cam. This creates packaging concerns that may adversely affect surrounding components in an undesirable way. There is, therefore, a desire to provide a camber caster adjustment system that provide the necessary amount of lateral movement in a more compact design.
Accordingly, it is the principal objective of the present invention to provide an alignment adjuster that provides adequate lateral adjustment.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an alignment adjuster that is compact in design to alleviate packaging concerns.
In one form, the present invention concerns an alignment adjuster for a motor vehicle. The alignment adjuster includes a shaft that is moveable within an elongated slot. The adjustable member in the preferred embodiment is a lower control arm and is attached via bushing to the shaft. The shaft includes a pinion gear that operatively contacts a rack element that is disposed near the elongated slot. Rotation of the shaft will initiate lateral movement of the shaft in the elongated slot due to the rack element and pinion gear interaction.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.